Ben 10,000 (Original)
Ben Tennyson, nicknamed "Ben 10,000" is the fully grown Ben Tennyson, twenty years into the future in an alternate timeline. Twenty years into the future, Ben has become a full-time hero. He is tall, more muscular, and sports a full-beard. The Omnitrix has also changed in appearance, becoming bulkier and more gauntlet-like in shape. He no longer needs to conceal his identity and is recognized everywhere as Ben 10,000, no matter what alien form he is using (obviously because he has an Omnitrix symbol on his chest in alien form). The name comes from the fact that now Ben has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (he says he stopped counting), he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's master control function, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. 'Original Series' Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben has grown into a more strict and serious character, going so far as to stop naming his aliens (which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally mutilating him, though his interaction with his past self causes him to lighten up somewhat, naming his aliens all over again. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. (Ben 10,000) Twelve years later it was shown that Ben has a son named Kenny Tennyson (after Ben's cousin Ken). On his tenth birthday he gives him an Omnitrix like the one he had in the original series (like his first one, only he has 10 accessible aliens and times out). The aliens he gave Ken were Spitter, Buzzshock, Shellhead, Ditto, Wildvine, Stinkfly, Toepick, XLR8, Sandbox and Snakepit. However, Toepick was later exchanged for Grey Matter because Kenny said that Toepick grosses him out. 'Aliens Used' *XLR8 *Fourarms X2 *Spitter *Diamondhead *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Articguana *Benmummy *Way Big 'Trivia' * Since Ben did not take off the Omnitrix, it did not recalibrate, instead upgrading itself into a new form while still giving Ben access to his original aliens. He would've unlocked the Master Control again after continued use and learned how to use it effectively, defeating enemies with ease. Because of this he did not need to form a team in the alternate Alien Force timeline so Gwen does not learn she's an Anodite (resulting in still using spells instead of mana, eventually using the Keystone of Bezel to recreate ''The Charms of Bezel'' becoming the future Gwen, Gwendolyn), Kevin still being enemies with Ben, Albedo had access to Grey Matter, so he probably was't a problem, Azmuth finished the Ultimatrix, but probably left it for Ben if he ever needed it, and Ben not getting access to the Alien Force aliens until a later date. Could possibly have fought against and Aggregor and Highbreeds defeating them more easily or other form, also called into question if the alien obtains his like Nanomech, AmpFibian, NRG, Water Hazard, Terraspin, Armordrillo and ChamAlien, it's presumed he did. *Ben 10,000 went through several changes before his finished design; a far more muscular and slender than the previous models used. *This Ben 10,000 appears to favour XLR8 over any other aliens. 10 year old Ben did appear to prefer XLR8 over most of his aliens but he was his favourite, his other favourites were Fourarms and Heatblast. * This Ben 10,000 told the 10 year Ben that he would learn that being hero isn't all fun games. This suggest that this Ben had experienced some event that caused him to take his hero duties more seriously. The Ben 10 enhanced version of the episode Ben 10,000 reveals that the events that happened when Ben was 15 is what caused him to lose his child like joy of being a hero. * This Ben 10,000 unlocked the Master Control so he might have access to over a one million aliens rather then the 10,000 he is named after. It is unknown if he is aware of just how many aliens are in the Omnitrix or if he has only used 10,000 of the possible 1,000, 903. 'Gallery' 180px-Ben_10K.jpg|Ben 10,000 holding a hoverboard Ben_10000#2.jpg ben10000pic.jpg|Ben and Ben 10,000 buzzshock.jpg|Buzzshock FutureHeatblast.jpg|Future Heatblast in "Ken 10" Ben-10-Cannonbolt 2.jpg|Future Cannonbolt Spitter.png|Spitter Four arms ( Ben 10,000 version).JPG|Future Four Arms Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Family Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Plumbers Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Ben's Team Category:DNA Force Members Category:Main Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Anodites Without Spark